I Don't Do Love
by vickyxo.xo
Summary: "I don't do love." Thats what Jace Wayland says to everyone. But questions it when he meets the quiet red head named Clary. She has a secret but she doesn't trust easily. They were both just really messed up, and possibly, maybe help fix each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**My new story "I Don't Do Love". Let me know what you think so far :)**_

_**Review please **_

* * *

"_Stay the night." the girl that I had no idea's who name was, whispered huskily into my ear as I sat at the edge of the bed, putting on my shirt. I smirked as I felt her arms wrap around my waist then started running her hands up and down my abs. _

"_We can do so many things." she said, nipping my ear seductively, her black hair falling over my shoulder as she then proceeded to kiss along my jaw. _

"_It would be a night you would never forget." she murmured against my neck, nipping it a little like she did my ear._

_I the put on my pants, with a smirk still planted on my face. I turned towards her, my eyes raking over her naked body. She had a smoking body, I'd give her that. But just like all the other women I've slept with, there was nothing special about her._

"_I told you," I said, getting the rest of my stuff and heading towards the door._

"_I don't do overnights." and with that I left._

* * *

Beep, beep, beep.

"Jace! Turn off your damn alarm clock!" Isabelle shouted, banging on the other side of the wall, which was her bedroom.

I sat up in bed slightly stretching, so my alarm clock would go off a little more so it would piss her off, then proceeded to walk over in the nude and turn off my alarm clock.

"You better not have pressed the snooze button, because we have school in-" Isabelle said bursting into my room, before screaming at the top of her lungs, hands covering her eyes, and booking it out of my room. I let out a low chuckle, looking down at my sexy naked body, praising it.

Yes, I am a cocky bastard.

I quickly put some clothes on, having a good laugh every time I pictured Izzy's face, and then running out of here. It was priceless.

Once I was dressed, I looked at myself in my mirror, giving me a once over. Then I made my way towards the washroom and brushed my teeth, can't have these pearly whites going yellow now can I? Again, giving me one more glance, I gave a quick wink at the mirror, and made my way downstairs, grabbing my keys.

"Izzy, I'm leaving!" I shouted, walking towards the door, hearing Izzy mumble she's coming.

She didn't look at me when we left the house, and she definitely didn't talk to me in the car. I decided to break the tension.

"You know, next time you should probably knock." I joked, smirking the whole time. She looked at me with an angry expression as she was fixing her make-up in my mirror.

"Maybe you should wear some clothes." she snapped.

"My room, I can wear whatever I want." I said happily. I heard her let out a frustrated huff before going back to her make-up.

"I didn't see Alec this morning?" I said, trying to make conversation. Izzy just rolled her eyes.

"He spent the night at Magnus's." she said like it was the most obvious thing, and to be honest, it was. I should have know Alec would be there, he's like in love or something.

"Its not like you would have noticed last night anyways, since you didn't get home till four in the morning." she sneered beside me, closing up her make-up case, and was now fixing her hair. I just chuckled beside her.

"Was she a good fuck?" Izzy joked, but I only smirked, she always asked me that question whenever she'd catch me.

"Nothing special." was always my answer to her. She laughed lightly beside me, shaking her head back and forth before putting the mirror up and was now watching as we came closer towards school.

"One day Jace Wayland, you are going to meet a girl and you will end up falling in love with her, then _you_ will be the one who ends up with a broken heart." she said seriously, still starring out the window. I scoffed slightly.

"Yea, okay Izzy. You've known me for how long?" I joked, slightly nudging her which just ended up with her turning her head to glare at me.

"I'm just saying Jace, karma's a bitch."

"And I'm just saying, I don't do love. You know that." I said, focusing my attention back on the road. I heard her mumble a 'whatever' before turning on the stereo and continued to look out the window as I drove us to school.

This was sort of an everyday conversation. It would always end with Izzy pissed at me for denying that I would ever fall in love, because lets face it, this stud can't be tied down.

Anyways, its not like there was ever a spark with the girls I sleep with, they were all the same. All clinging themselves to me, mumbling sexy words into my ear, telling me they want me, and things they would do to me. I mean, what guy in their right mind turn down a hot girl who was basically throwing themselves at him? Not me, that's for sure.

I took what I was given, but most of the girls want more, and I don't do that. They all think they can change me, into this loving boyfriend or something. Then they become heart broken when Jace Wayland walks out on them, but I warn them. I tell them I don't stay over night, that I don't do relationships and shit like that.

Sure, I will have the occasional girlfriend, but its to keep up the image. A taken hot god, attracts more good looking ladies.

Finally, we made it to school. Izzy jumping out of her side and making her way over to mine. She was my adopted sister, along with her brother Alec, he was my adopted brother. Their parents both took me in when my parents were both in a car accident when I was about nine, and both died. They were my parents closest friends, and took me with open arms when they passed away.

"Jace! Izzy!" I heard Alec call, he was walking over with his glittery boyfriend in hand, (That would be Magnus), and greeted both of us with a nod, and we all made our way towards the school, when I spotted a pretty little red head sitting at an empty wooden table. It looked like she was.. Drawing? Maybe, writing. She was doing something, and she looked hot all concentrated and shit. I stopped in my tracks, causing the three to stop in alarm.

"Dude?" Alec said, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy watching as this girl bit the end of her pencil, her nose scrunching up as if she was thinking, and then began to draw something, her red hair slightly falling over her shoulder. She wore a green tank stop, that made her blazing red hair, even more fiery. Then when she would look up, the sun would catch her eyes, and they made them the most hypnotizing green eyes I have ever seen. Then I realized I didn't know her.

"Who is that?" I asked, looking towards my three very confused looking friends. When I nodded towards the girl, they all looked and there confusion grew more.

"That's Clarissa Fray. She's new here I think." Izzy said, eyeing down Clarissa. Then back towards me as if finally catching on.

"Jace, watch it." she said warning, I just looked at her innocently, giving her my prize winning smirk.

"I was just wondering Izzy." I said shrugging my shoulders, then looked back towards the girl, who now had her pencil tucked behind her ear and was now looking at whatever she drew.

"Leave her alone Jace. She looks too innocent." Magnus said, looking at Clarissa like she was a little baby kitten, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"The innocent ones, are the ones you should look out for." I said, tapping my nose and giving a quick wink, before making my way towards her. Izzy grabbed my wrist before I could take two steps and pulled me so that I was facing them again.

"What do you think your doing?" she said harshly, gripping my wrist a little tighter.

"I was just going to introduce myself to Clarissa." I said, ripping my wrist from her grasp.

"Now if you don't mind, I will see you all later." I said, smirking at Izzy taunting her, she just huffed and started walking away, saying things like '_idiot boys,'_ and '_stupid hormonal teenagers'_ before walking into the big school. I looked over at Alec and Magnus, shrugging my shoulders then turning around to go talk to Clarissa.

I made my way towards her, people calling my name greeting my way as I walked towards her. But she didn't look up, her eyes were still on whatever she drew.

Once I was in front of her, she still didn't look at me, but was now holding the paper, so that I couldn't see it.

"Hi." I said. I then mentally slapped myself. Hi Jace, you big moron, that's all you can say is hi? But she didn't even look up.

So then I took a seat across from her, her attention still not on me.

"I'm Jace." I said. Still nothing.

"What you got there?" I asked, trying to see around the picture, I only got a little glimpse before she put the paper down, drawing facing down before finally acknowledging me.

"Your new here?" I asked, trying to make conversation. She just looked at me, her emerald's eyes slightly hypnotizing me. She cocked her head to the side slightly, looking at me.

"I could show you around?" I said, sounding a little confused. Why wouldn't she talk to me? Did I have something on my face? Did my breath smell?

"Can you talk?" I asked, leaning forward a little, this time she cocked her head to the other side. It was like she was analyzing me or some shit. All I knew, it was annoying the hell out of me. I just wanted to know what her voice sounded like.

"Your names Clarissa right?" I asked, I watched as her head straighten as her eye had a little mischief glint in her eyes. Just then the bell rang, and students all started running towards the school.

I looked around and watch them all run, worried they'd all be late for class, but I never cared. It's the morning, I wasn't going to worry about getting to my class on time. I liked taking my sweet time. I heard shuffling, and looked back towards Clarissa, who was putting away the paper in her bag, and slinging it over her shoulder.

"What classes do you have?" I asked, sounding a little urgent, hoping she didn't catch on. Maybe she was deaf? She still held the mischievous glint in her eye as she looked at me one last time before turning around and walking towards the school.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

What was with this girl? Why was she being so difficult? Maybe she was deaf… or maybe she was just stubborn. I was to cut up in my thoughts, but then I heard a small angelic like voice say softly next to me.

"Call me Clary." I looked over and noticed she had turned around, and finally talked.

But before I could say anything she turned around and walked into the school.

"Clary." I said softly, slightly enjoying the way her name sounded in my voice. There was something about her, and I fully intented on finding out what that was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ginger-with-a-soul98-** to answer your question, i still havent decided if im going to add Simon. I might add him as a new kid later on in the story, or maybe introduce him as Clary`s brother something, but i havent made up my mind yet.

_**Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.**_

* * *

"_He has it bad for her already." A glittery man said, standing next to another man who had jet black hair with piercing blue eyes. A women stood next to them, looking identical to the man with the blue eyes, with a smirk on her face._

"_I have a feeling dear Clarissa will be making things very interesting this year." she said, watching the little scene unfold in front of her. The two men nodded in agreement, then the three walked into school all wondering what the year will hold for them._

* * *

I made his way through the hall, getting the usual flirty looks from all the girls. I'd wink at the really hot ones with big breasts, and then smirk at the ones I thought weren't the best to look at.

My mind was still slightly on the beautiful red head. She was a mystery that was for sure, and I felt some what obligated to figure out that mystery.

I finally got to my science class, walking in there like I owned shit, and lets be honest here, I did. I took a seat next to a girl who I had full view of her breast. She was totally checking me out too, and leaned down her desk to give me a better view of her boobs. I gave her my smirk, and she batted her eye lashes at me.

The teacher had walked in, and was giving our assignments, but I wasn't paying any attention, all my attention was on this girl who was clearly stripping my clothes off with her eyes, and I'm not ashamed to say, that's exactly what I was doing to. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was nice looking, and had a nice body.

I heard the class door open, and heavy breathing, which caught my attention. When I looked up, the girl beside me long forgotten as I was now starring at Clary. Her name brought a smile to my lips.

"Your late." the teacher said annoyed. She just gave him an apologetic smile, before handing him a pink slip. He took it out of her hands, with a little more aggression then needed, then proceeded to read the note. After he signed the note and gave it back to her.

"Class, this is Clarissa Fray, she's new here." he said dully.

"Sit where ever." he said, turning back towards the board and proceeded to write down our homework.

Without saying anything, she looked around the room spotting a desk that was behind mine, and walked then took a seat. Never even glancing at me.

Maybe she was just nervous, and was focusing on not tripping or something, I let myself think. So I turned around about to say something when I noticed she was drawing again and was paying no attention to our lesson.

I heard a cough from beside me, and noticed the blonde wanted my attention, as she passed me a note.

_What do you say skipping second, and we can have a good time?_

I smirked down at the note, before writing her back.

_Maybe another time._

She frowned a little at that before writing back to me.

_If you change your mind, give me a call._

She wrote, along with her phone number with it. I folded the piece of paper, and put it in my pocket, while looking at the blonde and giving her a quick wink, causing her too look down and blush. Yea, I was good.

I took a glance back, and noticed Clary starring at me. She rolled her eyes when I looked at her, before continuing to draw whatever she was drawing before. I scoffed at her, who the hell did she think she was.

"You know its not polite to stare." I whispered towards her, she didn't bother to look up but simply just shrugged her shoulders without saying anything.

"Your really annoying you know that." I said bitterly, turning around more so that my neck wasn't hurting that much. Again she didn't look up from her drawing.

"I haven't said anything to you to make me annoying." she said softly, and seriously, her voice made my stomach do flips.

"She speaks." I joked.

"Jace. Your first warning, don't let me catch you again." the teacher spoke, before turning back towards the chalk board. I just rolled my eyes, and leaned down into my chair folding my arms across my chest. I took another quick glance at Clary an noticed she now had a smirk on her face. That little-

The bell rang, causing everyone to jump out of their seats and rush out of the class as fast as they could. I took my time, only because Clary was taking her time and I really wanted to know what her deal was.

When she stood, I couldn't help but notice how short she was. She was probably only to my shoulders, maybe a little lower. She wore ripped shorts, and had legs to die for. Literally.

She picked up her bag, and stuffed her drawing in it, just like she had outside, then slung her bag over her shoulder, beginning to walk but bumped into me. She looked up at me with a confused look on her face, and cocked her head to the side.

"What class do you have next?" I found myself asking. Instead of saying anything she reached into her back pocket and gave me her time table.

_-Mathematic_

_-Science_

_-Lunch_

_-Geography_

_-Art_

I handed the paper back to her, which she just put in her back pocket again, then took a step to the side around me and started walking towards the door.

"Wait! I have Science next to. I'll walk you?" I said, taking a step beside. She didn't look at me, but nodded her head in agreement, and we made our way towards the class.

We didn't say anything the whole way, and it was kind of nice to be honest. I kept taking small glancing at her, and watched as she took in her surrounding. She had a small smile on her lips as she looked around the hall. She really was something.

"Jacey!" I heard someone shriek, making me tense immediately. I looked at Clary apologetically only to be greeted with her confused green eyes. I then felt boney arms wrap themselves around my waist, and pull me towards them. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Oh my god! I missed you!" Aline shrieked, jumping up and down as she hugged me.

"Yea, you to." I said bored, turning to look at Clary, but only to find that she had walked away. I felt myself get angry, why would she just walk away like that? It was kind of rude of her.

"What are you doing after school? We have to hang out real soon babe. I missed you and haven't seen you in forever!" she said, her voice being louder then it really has to.

"I'm busy tonight, maybe some other time?" I said annoyed, she pouted a little but agreed so I left. Once I got to science I looked around the room and spotted Clary sitting by the window and looking out.

Just for a second I forgot I was even mad at her. She looked mesmerizing just sitting there. Her head was in one of her hands, as she tapped her pencil in her other hand on the desk. Her mind was else where I could tell, like she was in her own world. She just had this blank look on her face.

Then I remembered I was mad that she ditched me, I mean, sure I was over reacting, but what girl in their right mind would ever 'ditch' me. It was like an honour or something just to be standing next to me, let alone walk, and she just left?

I took a seat next to her, silently fuming.

"Thanks for just leaving like that." I said, trying to sound not very interested. She snapped out of her daze and looked at me then shrugged.

"You know, I have girls practically begging to be walked to class by me, but you just walk away like I wasn't even there." I said again, crossing my arms across my chest and turned my full attention to the board. I heard her slightly chuckle from beside.

"Sorry I hurt your ego." she sneered. I just turned back to her and glare. She just looked at me with an innocent smile on her face.

"A sorry would be nice." I joked back, her voice and laugh slightly settling me.

"Sorry I walked away." she said sincerely.

"Thank you." I said slightly cocky, before turning again back to the front with a smirk on my face.

"Do you always have girls smother you like that everyday?" I heard her ask. I turned to look at her, as she rested her head on her hand closest to the window, and was paying all her attention on me. I smirked.

"Girl just can't get enough of me." she smirked back.

"I can see that." she said rolling her eyes. It seemed like she was opening up more. Maybe she was just shy before?

"Doesn't it get a little annoying?" she continued, she seemed really interested in the conversation, which slightly left me confused.

"Sometimes, but not always." I said.

"So let me guess, you're the type of guy who either has two or more girlfriends at once, or your not the relationship type of guy?""Why? Are you interested in being one of my many one night stands?" I said, raising one of my eyes brows. She shook her head with a smile on her face.

"I don't do one night stands." she said softly.

"You're the relationship type?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"No, I don't do relationships either, really." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why not?" I added.

"Guys only want one thing, and one thing only and that's sex." she said simply.

"You have to earn my trust if you want to even consider to become my friend. So really no one really puts up with that and just leaves me alone, and I really don't mind" she said simply.

"That's dumb." I blurted out. She shrugged her shoulders again.

"Maybe." was all she said, before the teacher walked into class and gave us our lesson.

We didn't talk for the rest of the class.

"You alright there Jace?" Alec asked with an amused look on his face. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, all my focus was on the red head who was sitting by herself at a table, caught up in her drawing and occasionally take a bite of her sandwich.

"Jesus, you look constipated!" Izzy said annoyed, that caught my attention. She was looking directly at me.

"I do not." I said back. She just rolled her eyes, and Alec and Magnus had an amused look on their faced.

"You do too, and it isn't very attractive." Magnus said, slightly laughing now.

"I am always attractive." I said, standing up for myself, the three just rolled theirs eyes in unison.

"Whatever." I mumbled, before looking over at Clary.

"Have you talked to her?" Alec asked a little interested.

"I heard she never talks. She's like a mute or something." Izzy said, taking a bite a carrot stick and staring at Clary.

"I talked to her." I said, still staring at her.

"What did she say?" Magnus asked, now fully interested along with Alec and Izzy, who all had their full attention on me now.

"Just that she doesn't do hook ups, or relationships." I said.

"Looks like this is one girl your never going to have Jace." Alec said amused, now leaning back a little, and placing his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

"I'm going to make her change her mind." I said confidently. The three burst out laughing.

"You!""Make her!""Change her?""Oh my!" they all laughed together. I just rolled my eyes at them annoyed.

"She said she doesn't trust easily. So all I have to do is get her to trust me." I said, starring at the red head who was now done her drawing and was finishing eating her sandwich.

"Yea, okay good luck with that!" Magnus said, the first to calm down.

"Just be careful Jace. She looks so fragile." Izzy said.

"Why are you even bothering anyways Jace? Your just using her so you can have sex with her." Alec said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I said stubbornly.

"Women aren't sex objects you know." Izzy said annoyed, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder glaring at me. I just laughed.

"Yes they are." and with that I got up and made my way to third period, with a certain red head on my mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**So Clary talks more in this chapter, and hopefully, possibly the next chapter she will talk alot more. Maybe a little fluff in the next one, but nothing to extreme. **_

_**Please Review, they are always nice to see and leave your opinions or whatever, anything is good.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days I tried making conversation, but she would only give me nods, smiles, that mysterious look while cocking her head to the side, and if I'm lucky, she would actually say a full sentences. But those or only on lucky occasions.

So today, I made it my mission to get her to talk more then she is used to.

Get something out of her. How am I going to do it? Easy, just by being my douchy self. That's how I got the ladies talking.

I made my way to class, **(Math class, because the other chapter I meant to put math, but kind of messed up so I changed it to math, then next class science.)**

Clary was already there, her face down as she concentrated on her drawing. The sun coming through the window rested on her fiery hair, making it bright and her green eyes sparkle. She really was a sight to see.

I took my regular seat in front of her. Twisting my chair around I sat down so that I was facing her desk, She took a quick glance up, giving me a confused look, before continuing her drawing.

"Morning." I said cheerfully, she just gave me a slight nod.

"You know its rude to ignore people." I said, with a lecturing tone. I could see her eyes roll, but she didn't bother to look up.

"What are you drawing?" I asked, trying to see, but she moved her arm so that it was blocking my view, and just shrugged her shoulders. I let out a huff, _okay this is just getting ridiculous._

I reached the corner of the paper, making sure I had a good grip on it, and that Clary wasn't paying attention, before pulling it away under her arm, and turning around fast so she couldn't rip it out to quickly.

"Hey!" she shouted, surprised. She shot out of her seat, now standing in front of me furiously. I laughed and stood up too, while holding my hand up as high as I could reach with the paper in hand, while Clary kept jumping trying to reach for it. But she was to short and her hand only came up to my elbow when she jumped.

"Jace, give it back!" she shouted, gripping onto my shoulder, probably hoping it would her more height when she jumped.

"What? Embarrassed I caught you drawing a picture of me? Is that why you haven't been letting me see, because their pictures of me?" I joked, but half seriously. She just became more angry.

"Don't be so full of your self." she spat, trying to jump higher, but failed miserably. I was slightly caught off guard when her breath hit my face and I was hit with the most wonderful smell of strawberries.

"Its alright Clary, you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm used to admirers." I joked, smirking down to her, but she just held a furious expression, but I could see her eyes held worry. My smirk grew bigger. _I knew it!_ I thought, she was drawing pictures of me.

I held my free hand out, holding her back by her head, while I looked at the picture. Clary suddenly stopped moving, and I was left dumbfounded.

The picture wasn't of me, it was a girl, hiding in a corner. It looked like something out a horror film, or a bad dreams. Their were hands everywhere, as if they were trying to grab the girl, but she just cowered into the corner. Her face down with her arms wrapped around her knees blocking her face. It was like I could feel how frightened she was.

I looked at Clary, and saw she was looking away from me.

"Mr. Wayland, give Mrs. Fray her drawing back so I can start my class." the teacher said, walking in and taking a seat. I handed it back to her. She still wouldn't look at me.

"Clary-" I tried to say, but before I could finish what I was saying she ran out of the class room.

Wait to go Jace.

After class I went to science, hoping to see Clary there, but to my disappointment she wasn't.

I don't understand, it was just a picture, why would she just run off like that? It made no sense!

The rest of that class, I just sat at me seat wondering why she ran off, where she went, and why she was drawing amazingly creepy but beautiful drawing. Was she drawing more? Was there more?

At lunch I found her sitting in he usual spot, but she wasn't drawing. She was just sitting there looking at the table, taking tiny bites of her regular sandwich. I was about to sit down with Alec, Mag, and Izzy, but something inside me told me to sit with Clary. So I did.

I got questioning looks from the three as I turned away from their table, and start making my way to Clary, but I knew Izzy was the first to realize why.

"Can I sit here?" I asked sheepishly, she looked up from the table and didn't even smile, or pretty much show any emotion. So I took that as a yes.

"Where were you second period?" I found myself asking, after the awkward silence got to much. She just looked down and shrugged her shoulders.

"Seriously, the silent treatment is getting pretty annoying." I said annoyed. She looked at me with an angry scowl, with the roll of her eyes, she got up and went to walk but I caught her wrist before she could get to far.

"Let me go Jace." she said through clenched teeth.

"Not until you tell me what that drawing was about." I said, pulling her to look at me. She just glared at me.

"I don't have to tell you anything." she spat, trying to rip her wrist out of my hand, but I just held on tighter.

"Why do you shut people out, when all they want to do is just be your friend?" I asked.

"Please, you don't want to be my friend, you just want to get in my pants." I scoffed looking away from me.

"I know guys like you Jace. You think you can play and manipulate girls heart like their nothing." she said, looking at me again furiously.

"You pretend to care, you pretend to be there, and be loving for us. Then once you get what you want, your gone and on to the next one." she spat her words harshly, like they burned the inside of her mouth.

"I'm not like that." I insisted, but I knew and she knew it was a lie.

"Really? That's not what I hear." she said emotionlessly.

"So you listen to petty little rumours'? Geez, your definitely not who I thought you were." I said, letting go of her wrist.

"And who did you think I was? One of your little sluts that you can use whenever you felt bored?" she said sounding hurt, but she held her ground, and she held it well.

"No, I thought you were the opposite. I thought you were cool, mysterious, someone that _I _can trust." I said looking directly at her eyes. Making sure she knew I was telling the truth.

"Your not the only one who has trust issues. So why don't you get off your high horse and come back down to the real world." I said meanly. And I admit, it was pretty harsh, but god this girl made me so angry, but yet free and calm at the same. I grabbed her hand, and stated walking back into the school.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked confused.

"We had an audience, and to be honest, I don't need people knowing my business." I said truthfully. She just nodded her head in agreement.

We walked into the first empty class, and I closed the door. Her back was facing me as I turned around, and I noticed her arms were wrapped around herself, as she looked around the room as if to hold herself together like she might fall apart. But she didn't cry. I let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry." I told her, taking a step towards her. She didn't turn around.

"It's fine." she whispered.

"I'm sorry too." she added.

She walked towards one of the desks and sat on top of it now looking at me, while I walked over to the teachers desk and sat on top of it. We just sat there in a comfortable silence, just looking at each other. Her face broke into a smile. I tried to fight back, but I start smiling at her, and then we burst into fits of laughter.

I didn't know why we were laughing, but all I knew her laugh gave me butterflies, and it was the best feeling in the world. After we were done, we just held onto our smiles.

"I'm sorry I took your picture without your permission." I said, while she looked down at the desk and started outlining the words on the desk with her finger, still holding onto her beautiful smile.

"Its okay." she said lightly.

"Why did you, you know…flip?" I asked carefully, but she still smiled, but it turned into sort of a sad smile.

"My drawings are like my diary, their personal. It just sort of caught me off guard." she said truthfully.

"It was kind of dark." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yea, I guess it kind of was." she said smirking up at me.

"There are story of why you drew it?" I knew I was pushing it, but she seemed more open when we were alone, and in this moment. My heart stopped because I thought I ruined the moment when her smile disappeared, but then she looked at me and I knew there was a story.

"I had a boy friend, at the school before I came here, and he was everything I could have asked for.. Or so I though." she started off softly.

"He brought me soup when I was sick, he would bring movies over when I was having a bad day, and he would rub my back when I felt stress for an upcoming test. He would walk me to and from school everyday, and he would tell me how beautiful I was everyday, even if I was wearing sweats with no make-up and my hair up. He was sweet, and I thought you know, like we would last forever." she said, laughing humourlessly at the end of her sentence.

"He wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but I told him I wasn't ready. He said he respected that and said he would wait. A week later I caught him in bed with my best friend." she said harshly, like the memory was poison to her. I just sat thee in silence.

"Turns out it wasn't the first time they did it. They'd been sleeping with each other behind my back since the first month we started dating." At this point I really had the urge to strangle the jack ass who did that to her.

"Whatever, I got over it. We broke up, but he didn't like it, so he got the whole school against me." this time her words held so much emotion, and I knew she was trying so hard to hold back the tears.

"High school students are cruel." she laughed again humourlessly, whipping away a small tear that had escaped.

"They labelled me as the school slut, even though I have never done anything remotely close to being slutty. Girls didn't want me anywhere near them, or their boyfriends, and the boys all talked to me like I was trash. I don't how he did it, but all I know is if you have the title of the school's quarter back, you can make anyone at that school believe whatever you want them to believe."

"So I moved here, and just closed myself off from everyone." she was looking at me now with a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry that I was ignoring you. But I wasn't used to someone like you to be talking to me." this caught me by surprise.

"Someone like me?" I asked a little hurt and confused.

"No, no. Not like that, I meant someone so charming and handsome." she said, while blushing and looking away. I smiled back at her.

"While I just can't believe such a beautiful girl like yourself was so closed." I said, trying to get her to look at me.

"You know the first time I met you I didn't think about me getting into your pants or anything like that. I just thought how interesting you were, that I actually started thinking about who you were, instead of what you were like in bed." I said truthfully. She looked at me and smiled.

"Your not a bad guy Jace, and I'm sorry I judged you." she said.

"As long as we're good now." _Pleeease, say we're good._ I pleaded in my mind.

"Of course." she said, smiling to me.

The bell had rang meaning lunch was over. Clary quickly got off the desk saying her good-bye before walking towards the door, I just stayed where I was.

"Clary!" I said before she left. She turned around confused, her hand resting on the door know.

"I'm not him you know." I said softly. She just gave me a soft smile, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"I know." and with that she turned around and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Today I decided something.

I've been hanging around Clary for about a week and a half, and I haven't introduced her to my friends.

So today, I decided that she was going to meet the three people who drive me insane, but can't stand to be without them.

At lunch, we walked out the doors talking and laughing about something our teacher said, and I who made a dirty joke out of it.

"Seriously, her face was turning purple, I thought her head was about to explode!" Clary laughed beside me, I chuckled in response, noticing how she was walking towards our normal table.

I grabbed her arm to stop her, which she just turned around and gave me a confused look.

"I want to introduce you to my friends." I said. She blushed and started looking around, I nodded my head to indicate for her to follow me, and we started walking towards Izzy, Magnus and Alec.

"Wanna give me a little info before I meet them?" she asked quietly beside me, as we walked.

"Sure." I laughed.

"Magnus is the one who looks like someone threw up glitter all over him, and is looks like a walking rainbow. His boyfriend Alec, is the one who couldn't dress him self if his life depended on it., and last but not least Isabelle, call her Izzy. She is the crazy maniac over-obsessed clothes addict. I should warn you, she tends to steal people and next thing you know their walking out of her room with Isabelle style, and lets say, it doesn't take a couple minutes to look like Izzy." I joked, but when I looked over at Clary and noticed how frightened she was at the thought, I just laughed.

"I was kidding!" I told her, she seemed to ease up a little.

"Sort a." I added, she turned around and smacked my arm, but we both started laughing.

"Is Izzy the type of girl who is like boy obsessed?" Clary asked uncertain and a little uneasy. I had to smirk.

"Yea, but she's also had her fair share of girls." I told her. Then I smirked at the fact of Clary started to look scared.

"Relax, she's harmless. Unless you get her drunk, then you should fear for your life." I told her, mostly truthfully. Izzy was definitely some party animal.

We started nearing the table, and I noticed how Clary started to close herself as we got nearer, and then completely off as we arrived to the table.

She did that a lot when someone would come up to her and ask her questions, or just ask her about how she was doing, stuff like that. But with me, she was mostly really open, with the occasional silence. She started opening up a lot more as we started hanging out more.

"Guys this is Clary." I introduced her as my fellow friends all looked at her with friendly smiles on.

"Nice to meet you Clary." Magnus said happily, and being Magnus he stuck his hand out for her to shake. She gave him her sweetest smile, and shook his hand.

"I'm Magnus, and this is Alec." he said gesturing towards Alec who smiled back at Clary when she looked at him.

"And this is Izzy." Magnus said nodding his head towards Izzy.

Who was smiling brightly at Clary.

"We're going to get along quite well." Izzy said. Clary just gave an uneasy smile and nodded.

We took our seats. I caught Izzy give me a look, which I just gave her a confused look back, causing her to just shake her head at me with a mischief smile on her face.

"So Clary, how are you liking it here at school?" Alec asked, speaking for the first time towards Clary. I recognized the look she gave him, it was the same look she gave me when I first talked to her. I knew she was to shy to speak, so I gave her a slight nudge. She looked at me with a smile on her face, and I gave her a small wink which she blushed at. The blush that could melt away the snow, and leave beautiful roses in its place. It was that breath taking.

"Good." she said softly, looking at the table, but was still blushing. Alec gave me a knowing look and gave a small smile.

"Jace isn't being his cocky, annoying self is he?" Izzy joked. Which Clary's smiled bigger when she looked at me with a glint in her eyes.

"No, he is." she said softly. I just smirked at her and gave her a wink.

"How can you put up with him?" Magnus joked, leaning on his elbows across the bench and was looking at Clary amused.

"You just got to learn how to put him in place." Clary said, opening up to Magnus a little quicker then Alec and Izzy. I mean I can't blame her, Magnus could probably make a criminal start talking if he wanted to, it sort of amazed me really. That's how Magnus got all the 'juicy gossip' around school.

"Just remember if he starts getting out of line, give him a good smack to the back of the head and tell him to sit and be a good boy." Izzy said, giving a wink to Clary. Everyone burst out laughing, while Clary just chuckled while looking down at the table blushing.

"I'm not a dog Izzy." I said, cutting into the laughter, only to cause everyone to laugh a little harder.

"No, but you are definitely a pig." Izzy shot back.

"Really could have fooled me, from the sounds coming from your room at the middle of the night." I shot back, adding a couple snoring sounds for affect. Izzy just glared at me.

"I do not snore!" she shouted like she was offended. Both Alec and I snorted.

"Izzy, I can here you all the way in my room and I sleep in the basement." Alec said, causing a small giggle to come out of Clary who was trying to hide it by holding her hand to her face.

"If it makes you feel any better, I talk in my sleep." Clary added, blushing a little. I looked at her with surprise.

"You talk in your sleep?" I asked amused, everyone else's expression holding the same amused look as my voice. Clary looked down and blushed.

"My mom says its like I tell a story every night while I'm sleeping." she mumbled. All of us burst out laughing, while Clary just hit my shoulder playfully.

"And what, you don't have embarrassing sleep habits?" she asked curiously. I stood up straighter with a proud smirk on my face.

"Nope, I sleep like an angel." it was Izzy and Alec's turn to snort, which I then glared at them both.

"Are you kidding me, when you were like ten you drooled in your sleep!" Alec exclaimed,

bursting out into laughter, soon followed by everyone else.

"I did not!" I shouted, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yes you did. You pillow would always drip whenever mom came in to make your bed!" Izzy said laughing.

"I did not droll that much when I slept!" I shouted, now really embarrassed.

"Okay, maybe I over exaggerated, but it was still gross." she said giggling

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes, crossing my hand across my chest and leaning back a little. I felt a soft hand touch my arm and I looked down to see Clary give me a happy smile.

"Its okay, I think that that's adorable." she said.

"You think my spits adorable?" I asked jokingly quirking one eye brow up as I watched as she looked at me and blushed.

"No, but I think a cute little Jace sleeping while drooling is quite adorable." she said.

"So you think I'm cute?" I asked smirking to her, leaning in a little. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes drifted to my lips for a second then back into my eyes. Her small hands shot out, and pushed me back a little while blushing.

"Anyways, so pandemonium tonight, Clary care to join?" Izzy asked excited. Clary looked at her confused.

"What's pandemonium?" she asked looking at me.

"It's a club my dear, where people go and dry hump each other, and suck each other's face while listening to good music." Magnus said, before I could. Her eyes went big a little, and her mouth opened slightly as she let out a breathy '_oh'_ when Magnus burst out his explanation.

"Its fun trust me." Alec said reassuringly, which Clary just smiled appreciately at him.

"Sure, I'll go." she said softly, earning Izzy to start bouncing up and down excitedly clapping her hands, I just rolled my eyes.

"Here we go." I mumbled under my breath, which Clary caught because she looked at me confused. But before I could explain to her, Izzy cut in before I could even say anything.

"Oh my god. You have to come over to our house Clary, so I can dress you up and make you totally hot!" she said happily. Then her face smile dropped a little.

"Not that you aren't hot, because you are. I mean I would kill to your curves and your wavy red hair. I mean look at you, your like sex on legs." Izzy said gesturing towards Clary, who was now blushing a deep red, and was looking a little uneasy. Izzy gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Come on, lets go so we can go talk about what your going to where." Izzy said standing up abruptly and taking Clary's hand then dragging her away from the table before the poor girl could say anything in return.

**Clary's POV**

"You know what would look hot on you? Something green and fit. Something that compliments your butt a lot." she said, leaning back a little to look at my behind. A sense of uneasiness overwhelmed me, and I put my hands behind me to hide my butt.

Izzy looked at me confused before shrugging her shoulders, and then started checking me out.

"I have just the thing. If some boy doesn't sweep you off your feet, then I will." she said finally giving me a wink. I gave a smile, but I knew it slightly faulted because of how uncomfortable I felt. I tried to cover it up, but Izzy caught it before I could try and do anything.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, stopping us suddenly just before we walked into the school.

"No, nothing. Its just…" I said, feeling uncomfortable, but she cut me off before I could finish.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked a little hurt.

"No! no." I said, feeling like an idiot for hurting one of Jace's friends feelings.

"Its just. I'm straight, and I'm flattered that your into me, or something, but I don't-" she me off before I could even finish.

"What are you talking about?" she asked utterly confused. Which made me completely confused.

"Aren't you gay?" I asked, leaning in a little in a whisper in case she wasn't out of the closet yet.

"What! What would you give such an idea like-" then she stopped herself this time, and was looking utterly pissed, which really frightened me.

I mean, her face got seriously red, and she kept unclenching and clenching her fists as she shook with rage.

She then turned around looking for something. She stopped looking when her eyes rested on where we wee seated before.

"JACE WAYLAND!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing me to flinch back.

I watched as Jace tensed a little before turning around smirking while looking at Izzy who was ready to murder him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shouted just as loud, causing his smirk to fall. She sprinted right at him, he gave a small wave to Magnus and Alec before darting out of his seat and booking it to the other side of the school with a furious Izzy right on his trail, running in high heels.

How she ran so fast in high heels beat me. But I sure knew Jace was pretty much screwed and hoped that he found a good place to high because he was pretty sure Izzy was ready to cut off his manly parts.

Magnus and Alec both looked over at me confused and I just shrugged my shoulders turning around and walking towards my locker to gather my things for my next class.

I would call this day a success in making friends.

Now I had to survive the day getting ready for this pand- whatever its called.

_I wonder if Jace will like what I'd be wearing?_ a thought popped in my head. I stopped myself suddenly.

_Why would I care if Jace thought I looked good or not?_ I shook the thought away, and continued on my way, my mind and thoughts only concentrated on surviving through the rest of the day and night.

_Lord please help me!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop laughing, its not funny!" Clary shouted, hitting my shoulder making me wince a little a rub the sore spot from where Izzy had hit me surprisingly hard for a girl.

"I just can't believe you thought she was gay." I chuckled, both of us walking towards my car.

"You're the one who told me she was gay!" Clary tried defending her self, but I just shook my head at her trying in to hold in my laughter.

"I never said she was gay. I precisely remember telling you she's had her fair share, not that she was gay." I said, giving Clary a little wink, and earning myself a victorious as I watched she blushed a deep red, because she knew I was right.

"You do know, you have made things incredibly awkward between your sister and I, and I don't know how I will survive getting ready at her house, let alone letting her dress me herself." she send glaring daggers at me, I just let out another round of laughter.

"You brought this on yourself." I said shrugging my shoulders mockingly.

"You know what this means right?" she said, quirking one eye brow up starring at me, with that mischief glint in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, smiling down at her, which just made her smile grow bigger. She leaned a little closer to me, making it incredibly impressive for such a clumsy girl to get so close, while still walking.

"It means," she said, looking at me with her big green eyes.

"That this means war." she said blinking at me, I was having a hard time paying attention to what she was saying, because of how close she was. If I leaned down just a little, I could place my lips right onto hers, I had the urge to do I so. But just as I received the urge to, she patted my cheek and ran off towards where Izzy was standing, her arms crossed with a satisfied smirk on her face.

_Damn her_**_._**

_**Clary's POV**_

"I'd just like to apologize again, Jace can be such an ass sometimes." I said, as Izzy and I made our way to her room. She just shook it off.

"No big deal, I get it all the time." she said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Now, we have to get him back, and I think I know how we're going to do it." she said, opening her room door, gesturing me to go in first.

At first I was awe struck. Pink, pink and pink! That's all I could see, pink bed, pink walls. Pink carpet.

"Jace won't know what hit him." Izzy said smirking while guiding me towards a chair that was placed in front of a desk that held a whole bunch of different kinds of makeup and hair product.

"Once I'm done with you, Jace won't be able to keep his hands off you." Izzy said, while putting on some foundation on my face, then she started putting on eye shadow on me.

"Jace and I are just friends you know that." I tried to reassure her, she just snorted and continued to put make up on me.

"Whatever you say Clary." she said, smiling at me through the mirror in front of us. I just looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't believe me?" I asked confused.

"Its not that I don't believe, its just that I don't believe Jace. He just acts differently around you, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but I'm not entirely sure it's a good thing." she said, giving me a small smile.

"Is it because of his history with girls?" I asked. She started to put on my mascara.

"That, and how he treats them." she said carefully.

"What do you mean, is he like abusive?" I asked kind of worried. He's never been physically or mentally abusive towards me, he wouldn't… would he? Has he hit girls, does he say bad things to them.

"No! no." she said quickly.

"He just," she said taking a deep breath, before putting on a different mascara on me.

"He doesn't stick around. He will sleep with girls, or have the occasional girlfriend if she's a good lay. But the thing with Jace is, he doesn't love anyone. Sure he loves us, but its more of a family affection, but he's never actually loved a girl." she said sadly, giving me a sad smile.

"So your warning me to be careful?" I asked confused. She shrugged her shoulders, now working on my hair.

"Izzy, I don't like Jace like that. I know better then to fall in love with someone like that, besides, we're just friends." I said shrugging my shoulders, eyeing the curling iron in her hand that became dangerously close to her skin, but the hair was released and was left in a perfect curl.

"I'm just saying you've changed him a little, in the short time that you've known each other." she said softly, giving me another perfect curl.

"He's a good guy Izzy." I told her, trying to defend Jace. He was, and he should me that.

"I'm not saying he isn't. I know he is, but when it comes to letting people in, he's totally closed off, he won't let anyone in. He's had a tough life, but he won't let anyone in." she said, sadly again. Almost finishing my hair.

"Anyways, enough about Jace." she said happily, spinning me around as she finished getting me ready.

"Tell me what your old school was like?" she asked, walking towards her closet, and searching in it for god knows what.

I was glad her back was facing me, which meant she didn't see me flinch as the memories from my old school filled my mind.

"Different." I found myself saying. She turned around and gave me a confused look.

"Like, were there really cute guys their?" she asked, I rolled my eyes, she would obviously asking about the boys.

"Yea, I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders. I watched as she pulled out a small green dress, which she threw at me.

"Put that on, but don't ruin your hair or makeup." she said winking at me, before taking my spot, as she started getting ready.

Once I got the dress on, I looked at myself in the mirror, and my jaw just dropped.

The dress was open at the back, and you could see my lacy black bra, then it hug my butt perfectly, and also made my red hair seem even brighter then it really was. The red curls bounced perfectly down my shoulders, and the smoky eye shadow around my eyes made

my green eyes even greener.

"Izzy." I heard myself breath. Izzy showed up beside me placing big silver hoop earnings in her ear with a huge smirk on her face.

"Damn, I am good." she said admiring her work.

"Lets just hope Jace will let you out of the house in that." she said winking at me, before making her way to her closet to pick out her outfit.

Which was a good thing, because I didn't want her to see the blush that had formed on my cheeks from picturing Jace's face as I walked down the stairs.

"Game on." I mumbled to myself as I took a seat on Izzy's pink bed, waiting for her to finish up, and put black heels on mine and her feet.

**Jace's POV**

"Jesus, why do girls take so long to get ready?" Alec said running a hand through his hair. I just smirked and shrugged my shoulders leaning against the wall looking at my watch which told me it was 8:45. They were fifteen minutes late.

"Their girls what do you expect." Magnus said grabbing his boyfriends hand and giving him a wink. I just rolled my eyes.

"Knowing Izzy, she probably had that poor girl try on everything in he closet." Magnus said sadly.

"Should someone go up there to make sure she hasn't killed Clary?" I asked jokingly, before hearing the sound of heel clicking on the floor.

"Very funny Jace." Izzy's voice filled the front hall as she walked down the stairs gracefully.

"And for your information, we are only late because I couldn't find my good pair of heels." she huffed before walking towards the door. Just then Clary walked down the stairs. I felt my jaw dropped as I watched this girl walk down the stairs with that beautiful blushed that I adored on her so much. Every feature on her seemed high lightened, and she seemed really self-conscious. Then I noticed the dress. Oh dear god, was Izzy trying to kill me?

"I must say dear, Izzy has done a fabulous job on you." Magnus complemented her, gesturing his finger, indicating he wanted her to spin for him. She blushed a little, but did so, and I couldn't help but notice the lacy black bra she wore and how dress complimented her little ass very nicely. She turned around in time to catch me starring, and just smirked. _Why you little -_

"Ready to go?" Izzy asked impatiently, as she tapped her foot looking at us.

One more glance at Clary, and I was ready.

"Let's go."

* * *

We made it into the club in record time and immediately we all made our way to get drinks. The beat of the music was loud, and the crowd was loving it.

"Full house." Izzy shouted excitedly, scanning the room I'm guessing for some good looking guys that would meet her standard. She quickly excused herself, before making her way through the crowd and it wasn't long until you could no longer see her in the crowd.

"Alec darling, care you dance." Magnus asked seductively. I just had to roll my eyes, the guy was to formal. But he was good with Alec. They were good for each other. Lamely, they both excused themselves as they too made their way through the crowd.

I looked down and noticed Clary looked like she was deep in thought as she sipped on her coke.

"Everything alright?" I asked concerned. Causing her to jump a little, which just made me worry a little more.

"Everything's fine." she shouted over the music.

"Clary-" but before I could finish a new song came on and Clary placed her drink down and grabbed my hand.

"Come on this is my favourite song!" she shouted enthusiastically, before dragging me into the crowd of sweaty people. I listened to the song as it played and I felt myself smile.

_Here we go again_  
_I kinda wanna be more than friends_  
_So take it easy on me_  
_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

_Here we go again_  
_We're sick like animals_  
_We play pretend_  
_You're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I wont get out alive_  
_No I won't sleep tonight_

She had a huge smile on her face as she sang along to the words, and I couldn't help but smile to. She ran her hands through her hair, and then place them on my shoulder, as she swayed her hips to the song, still with a little bounce in her moves.

_Here we are again_  
_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_  
_It's gettin' heavier_  
_I wanna run and hide_  
_I wanna run and hide_

_I do it every time_  
_You're killin' me now_  
_And I won't be denied by you_  
_The animal inside of you_

I spun her around so that her back was facing me, and I placed my free hand on her waist pulling her towards me so that we were both swaying together. I heard her let out a gasp, but I just held my smirk.

_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

This time she spun herself around, put she placed both hands around my neck, letting go of my hand, while I placed both hands around her waist pulling her closer to me. She was starring at with, something evident in her eyes, but I couldn't place what it was.

_Hush, hush_  
_The world is quiet_  
_Hush, hush_  
_We both can't fight it_  
_It's us that made this mess_  
_Why can't you understand?_  
_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

We slowed our dancing, just swaying softly to this part, staring at each other. I was trying to figure out what her eyes were holding. She held so much, but I couldn't figure out anything. Her lips were slightly open, as she stared at me. Her eyes taking a look at my lips, then back into my eyes. Did she want me to kiss her?

_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

The song finally ended, causing both of us to let go of each other, but still stare.

"Clary-" I tried to say, but Izzy cut in and grabbed her hand pulling her away.

"Clary I need your help." I heard her say, before slowly grinding with the small girl. I gave Izzy a confused look before realizing she was putting on a show for all the guys.

They were both laughing, as they watched every boy droll over them. I just rolled my eyes and made my way back to the bar.

I watched from my seat as the two girls laughed and danced around enjoying the music, but I couldn't help but feel jealous as I watched a guy walk up towards Clary and ask her to dance. I watched as she looked around, as if trying to look around for an answer, and then just looked at with a smile, before nodding.

I gripped my drink tighter turning away from them, but not before I watched his hands wrap around her waist and pull her against him.

"Why hello there." said a high pitched voice.

I looked over to my side and noticed a tall blonde girl, pretty good looking, nice boobs, and pretty blue eyes staring at me with a flirty smile on her face.

"Hello." I said back, placing my signature smirk on my face.

"What's you name?" she asked, leaning in a little, trying to show me a good view of her cleavage.

"Jace." I said, grinning. Leaning on my hand a little giving me a better view.

"Kaelie." she said with a flirty smile.

"Why Kaelie, aren't you a pretty little thing." I winked leaning towards her a little, making her lean in too.

"Pretty, I was thinking more along the lines of sexy, hot, breath taking." she said confidently, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Have you ever been with a real women?" she flirted, running her hand down my chest, biting her lip.

"I've been with a lot of women." I smirked, which made her smirk to.

"Then how about you say we get out of here, and go back to my place?" she asked, leaning in closer, her lips dangerously close to mine. That was when I heard someone gasp.

"Kaelie?" I turned around and saw Clary looking straight at the girl I was talking to, which she obviously knew who it was.

"Clary, long time no see." she joked, placing a hand on her hip.

"You two know each other?" I asked, looking at Clary. I watched as she looked at me for a brief second, hurt flooding her expression, before pushing it away and was now looking at Kaelie with so much hate. She snorted, and glared at Kaelie.

"Kaelie's the one who slept with my boyfriend, then helped make my life a living hell." she spat. I turned and looked at Kaelie as she glared back at Clary with as much hate, and just simply rolled her eyes.

"Please, its not my fault you were such a slut." she said, causing Clary to snort, and cross her arms across her chest.

"Says the girl who let anything with a penis in her pants." Clary barked back. Kaelie took a step towards her, both girls fist clenching.

"I could say the same about you." Kaelie smirked.

"I mean, sleeping with the foot-ball team, the hockey team, and then the nerds to do your homework. You ones been able to beat your record. No wonder Sebastian cheated on you." she said, causing Clary to flinch but still hold her ground.

"Please, you and I both know Sebastian was desperate and knew just went to you because you were easy." she snorted, trying to seem strong, but I could see her starting to crumble.

"Whatever Fray. Everyone's just glad your gone. Especially Sebastian." she said. Clary looked away, tears ready to spill.

"Look just back off okay, leave the girl alone." I stepped in. Kaelie just looked at me and smirked.

"What are you her boyfriend?" she laughed.

"You know he was ready to crawl into bed with me just moments before you stepped in." Kaelie said harshly towards Clary, causing her to look at with me with so much hurt.

"I-" I tried to say, but Kaelie stopped him before he could even start.

"You sure know how to pick them Clarissa." she spat, tuning around and walking away. I watched as she walked away triumphantly, and when I turned around I caught Clary wiping away a tear that had fallen. Guilt overwhelming me. She gave me a small smile, that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm gonna go home." she said before turning around and leave.

"Clary wait!" I shouted after her. Running through the doors she exited and grabbed her arm before she could get into the taxi that had pulled over.

"I wasn't going to sleep with her." I tried to tell her, but she just shook her head and smiled.

"Why are you telling me this? Your not my boyfriend, its not like you were cheating on me." she said, taking her arm out of my hands.

"I don't get a say in who you can and can't sleep with." she said softly before turning around.

"Clary don't go." I said.

"Jace, I'm tired and I just want to go home." she said, giving me a reassuring smile, but I could see the unshed tears.

"I didn't know." I told her, and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Goodnight Jace." she said softly before closing the door, and the taxi driving off away from him.

"Goodnight." I whispered after her.

* * *

"He's going to ruin her."

"So you've told us."

"She's gonna ruin him too, though."

"She totally has him hooked."

"Really? We didn't know that Alec."

"I'm just saying Izzy, is that sooner or later he'd going to realize he's falling in love with her, and then he's going to run."

"And what makes you think she won't run?"

"What do you mean Maggie?"

"I mean, the girl doesn't trust easily, it took him weeks for her just to start talking to him."

"She's going to fall in love with him."

"Well if she isn't already, she probably starting to."

"Who do you think is going to realize it first?"

"She is."

"How do you know?"

"She knows what love feels like, and when she starts to realize, she going to start pushing him away, and then he's going to get hurt, and end up hurting her even worse then she would hurt him."

"So what do we do?"

"What can we do?"

"Nothing, we can't do anything."

"There has to be something."

"We can just be there for them when things start going down hill."

"The only way for them to fix things, is if they do it themselves."

"He's to stubborn."

"So is she."

"God, they really are the prefect disaster."

"But they are also perfect for each other."

"They are."

"Who was that blonde girl that was all over Jace?"

"Not sure, but it looked like Clary knew who the slut was."

"Yea, they didn't seem to be to happy to see each other."

"I thought they were going to have a bitch fight."

"Magnus!"

"Don't Magnus me, Alec. You were thinking so to."

"Whatever, I'm done talking about this."

"Me too, you guys go get Jace while I get a taxi."

…

…..

"Magnus, is everything going to be okay?"

"I don't know darling. I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary's POV**

Okay, I know I was totally over-reacting. I mean, I don't own Jace, I can't tell him what to do, or who to talk to….

But I couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed that he would consider ever sleeping with that slut. When I saw them talking, and getting close together, I got this feeling I've never felt before, and that scared the hell out of me.

Jace was my friend, we were just friends. That's all we were ever going to be, friends. That's all.

I let out a sigh walking inside my house stripping down into nothing a took a shower. After the night I just had, I needed more then a shower, but it would have to due.

After my shower, I walked into my room putting on the first comfy thing I could find and then climbed into bed, praying that tomorrow everything would just be forgotten, and be back to normal.

_Sweet music filled an empty room, with beautiful lighting and the walls were all windows showing a beautiful forest all around._

_A girl was standing in the middle of the room spinning around, wrapping herself up in the music, drifting off into her own world, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. _

_She turned around and saw what she believed was an honest to god angel. Her golden curly hair shined perfectly seeming like he had a halo hanging over his head, his face shaped into perfection, and he had the most golden eyes she had ever scene._

"_May I have this dance?" the angel asked, holding out his hand for her to take. _

"_You may." she responded, taking his hand in hers, while she put the other around his neck while his other hand slid around her waist pulling the petit girl closer to his body. _

_He smelled of honey and vanilla, making her mouth water. _

_She could feel the muscles in his body as they moved in circles around the room to the music, their eyes never leaving one another. _

"_I wish this moment would last forever." she found herself saying to him, as they made a turn and he pulled her closer to him if possible. _

"_As do I." he whispered back, his lips in a small smile. _

_Once the song was over, they continued to dance to no music, they didn't need a melody to dance. It was like their body moved on their own together. As one._

"_You make me happy." he tells her after a few moments._

_She smiles brightly at him, feeling like she's at the top of the world. _

"_I love you." she tells him, her heart beating faster then she thought possible. _

_He just looks at her, with a dazzling smile on his face before he leans down and kisses her lips softly before pulling back and whispering three sweet words, that could possibly make her heart beat of her chest._

"_I love you too."_

The next day of school was going good so far.

I hadn't seen Jace all morning in our classes which was weird and worried me a little, but then at lunch I saw Izzy and decided to get some answers.

"Morning." Izzy said happily as I took a seat across from her.

I smiled sweetly and nodded my head towards Alec and Magnus who both said a good-morning and hello.

"Where's Jace?" I asked casually looking around, pretending to not be to worried.

"Wasn't feeling to well this morning, so he stayed home." Izzy lied. I knew, she knew. But what I didn't understand why she lied?

"Oh, is it the flu?" I asked playing along, pulling out my sandwich from my bag, and an apple.

"No, we think its just one of those 24 hour flu, things." she said, looking anywhere but at me. Same as Alec and Magnus who were trying hard to talk about something else and stay out of the conversation.

"Tell him I hope he feels better, and to hope to see him at school tomorrow." I say casually before taking a bite of my sandwich and smile at Izzy.

"You know I'm lying, don't you?" she asked suddenly.

"Yupe." I said popping the 'p' and taking another bite of my sandwich with a smile on my face.

"You going to tell me what's really the matter with him?" I asked looking at Izzy, who was getting a look from both Magnus and Alec. She seemed to struggle a little for words, but then finally gave up and sighed.

"He got drunk last night, and has this massive hangover this morning." she said, looking down at the table. I felt like there was more, but I wasn't going to push it.

"Oh, well that tends to happen if you drink to much." I said, finishing up my sandwich.

"Clary?" Magnus asked. I looked towards him and mumbled a yes, trying to be polite and not talk with my mouth full.

"Who was that girl you and Jace were talking to last night?" he asked.

I felt my whole body go rigid, and I suddenly felt like sitting anywhere but here.

"Just a girl I know from my old school." I said, trying to hold in the anger that was threatening to spill in my voice.

"Oh, it just seemed you two didn't like each other very much." he said, pushing me.

"Yea, we didn't really get along." I said through clenched teeth looking down at the table.

"How come?" he urged.

"She slept with my boyfriend." I spat angrily. Causing the three to flinch back in surprise and guilt. I suddenly felt back for snapping.

"Sorry, but I don't really like talking about it." I apologized, putting all my stuff together.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said before walking away back towards the school.

Well, there goes my good day.

**Jace's POV**

Jesus, I'm such an idiot.

Here I am, trying to gain Clary's trust, then I go out and start getting hit on by the girl who cheated with Clary's boyfriend.

I didn't know, so she can't blame me really.

But, I couldn't stop feeling like I had been cheating on Clary….

Which is totally stupid since we are strictly friends, and nothing more. Just friends.

This was all I could think about this morning, besides the major headache I have from getting completely wasted last night, then sleeping with one of the waitress from pandemonium, in the back closet.

Yea, definitely not going to tell anyone about that one. It was a total mistake, and after it was over I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying Clary, and kept seeing her face over and over again, looking at me like I was some monster.

God, stupid Kaitlyn, Kaila? Whatever the fuck her name is.

I pretty much just spent the day in bed, with my thoughts about the night before.

Once school was over, I waited for Izzy and Alec to walk through the door, but was surprised when someone knocked.

Quickly, I walked over and answered, feeling complete shock take over.

"Clary?"

"You look like shit." she laughed.

I couldn't help but smile at that, feeling relieved that she wasn't upset about the night before.

"Can I come in?" she asked, with a playful smile on her face.

I moved to the side gesturing her in with a smirk on my face, closing the door softly when she was in.

"I brought coffee, and a bagel." she said holding them up and placing them at the side table.

"Thanks." I said gratefully, leaning over to pick up the coffee and taking a huge sip.

"Have you even gotten out of bed today?" she asked looking at my messy hair and pyjama's. When she caught my eye, knowing she got caught checking me out she looked away blushing.

"As a matter of fact, this is the most I've moved all day." I joked, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Why'd you drink so much?" she asked curiously. That's when I didn't feel so hungry or thirsty anymore.

"It's what I do sometimes." I said not looking at her.

"Why?" she pushed.

I ran my hand through my hair letting out a sigh.

"I don't know Clary. When I get stressed I guess I drink." I said.

"Why were you stressed?"

"Why are you asking me all this?" I snapped slightly confused. She didn't seem affected by the sudden snap and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just wondering. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she said.

"Look, if you think it was because of you it wasn't. I just have a lot of stuff going on right now, and I just needed to let loose." I said, totally not buying my own lie, and I knew she wasn't either. But she let it go.

"I understand." she said, looking down.

Something popped up in my mind.

"Clary about last night-" I tried saying but she just cut me off.

"Don't worry about it." she said fast. Giving me a forced reassuring smile.

"Okay, but I just wanted you to know that I wasn't planning on sleeping-" I tried saying again, but like before she cut me off.

"Lets just forget about yesterday." she said rushed.

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure.

"Positive." she smiled. Again another fake and forced smile.

"Okay." I said unsure.

"I have to go, but I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." she said softly, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Yea, thanks by the way." I said, holding up and cup of coffee in a cheers.

"Anytime." she smiled, this time a real genuine smile.

"See you tomorrow?" she said, stepping out the door. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yea, no school tomorrow. Izzy said you were coming over or something?" I asked.

"Yea, we're going to that party at someone Izzy knows house." she said.

"You should come." she added.

"I'll keep that in mind."

She gave me one last smile before saying her good-bye and closing the door.

Good, I'm such a dick.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary's POV

Two weeks have passed and Jace and I have almost gone back to normal. Hanging out was the same, our conversations were still the same, the only difference I felt was the feeling in my stomach whenever Jace was near, and I've never felt them before when I was around anyone else.

Today is like any other day, Izzy and I are sitting at our original table talking about random things waiting for the boys to come.

Izzy was going off about some girl who came to class in something that Izzy would never be caught dead in.

I caught blond hair moving through the crowd of people, then saw Jace's face pop up. He was nodding his head at people, and grinning as he made his way outside. I noticed his hair was more messier then usual and his face slightly flushed. I watched as some guys gave him a pat on the back, and fist bump while he continued to walk.

"Are you even listening to me?" an annoyed voice broke me out of my trance and I turned my attention back to a very annoyed looking Izzy.

"Sorry." I said softly looking down at the table feeling my self blush a little.

"What were you looking at?" she said her gaze looking all through-out the yard.

"No one!" I said quickly in alarm, immediately feeling foolish for doing so, cause then Izzy's eyebrow cocked up as she starred at what I guessed to be where I was looking before and she had a little glint in her eye as she looked back at me.

"We're you checking out Jace?" she taunted, making me blush even more, and trying to avoid her gaze.

"What? No!" I said, looking away.

"Don't lie to me! You were so totally checking Jace out!" she shouted a little too loudly, making me reach over and put my hands over her mouth.

"Could you be any louder?" I asked, looking around to see if Jace heard. Luckily he was to caught up in a conversation with some guy, and looked like he heard nothing. Releasing her mouth slowly, there was a huge smirk plastered on her pink glossy lips.

"You totally have the hots for Jace." she said lower this time, with an amused look on her face.

"Your being ridiculous Izzy." I stated rolling my eyes.

"I bet you have steamy dreams about him, licking his sweaty wash board abs, running your hands through his messy blond hair. Oh! I bet you have really wild -" before she could finish I put my hands over her mouth again.

"Will you knock it off!" I whispered harshly.

"Then just admit it, your totally hot for Jace." she mumbled against my hand.

I looked behind me and watched as Jace continued to talk to that guy, both now laughing over something being said. I noticed how his blond hair glowed under the sun, and his eyes become even more golden. His smile was just breath taking, and it suited him perfectly.

"I'll admit, he is very good looking. Breath taking sometimes. But nothing would ever happen between me and Jace. We're just friends." I stated, feeling my stomach drop when I spoke the last sentence.

Just Friends.

That's all I'll ever be to Jace, a friend.

"But you so want to tap that!" Izzy gushed moving my hand out of the way of her mouth.

"Tap who?" Jace asked, walking up to the table with Alec and Magnus. I felt my face burning so I just looked at the table, hearing Izzy chuckle under her breath which made me just glare at the table. Stupid Izzy, asking her stupid questions, making me act stupid.

"Clary totally wants to tap that new kid." Izzy said smoothly, still chuckling as she spoke.

"What new kid?" Jace asked. I could feel his stare on my face but I couldn't face him. It felt embarrassing.

"His names Simon." Izzy spoke fore me.

"The goofy looking kid with the glasses and gamer tee's?"

"He's not goofy looking." I spoke, now looking at Jace. He did not look amused.

"What so you like the nerdy looking boys? He's a boy Clary, you need a man. Not some scrawny little thing." Jace said.

"You shouldn't judge someone before you meet them Jace, he could be really sweet." I defended. I never really like it when people judged someone before they got to know them.

"Sweet my ass." I heard him mumble under his breath.

"Why are you getting so worked up over someone you've never talked too?" I asked, slightly frustrated.

"I am not worked up. I just don't like the kid, and that's that." he stated, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning forward to rest them on the table.

"You never met him!" I shouted.

"Doesn't matter, I still wouldn't like him." he said stubbornly.

"You are so frustrating sometimes. You make me crazy." I said, hitting my head on the table and wrapping my arms around my head. I then felt his arm wrap around my back and his head resting on my shoulder beside my face.

"You love me." he spoke lowly, almost huskily. His hot breath hitting my ear, making those weird feeling in my stomach happen again.

"Don't be so full of yourself." pushing him away a little so I could breath properly again. He chuckled softly before turning around and including himself in a conversation with Alec and Magnus. I looked and noticed Izzy looking at me doing that weird eyebrow thing again with that same glint in her eye.

"What?" I asked confused, and slightly irritated.

"Nothing." she said in a sing song voice, before getting up and walking away. I let out a sigh and then too got up and started making my way towards my locker.

"Clary wait!" I heard someone call my name. My heart started beating faster when I recognized that voice, when I just talked to him not only a minute ago.

"Lets do something tonight." Jace said smiling down at me.

"Okay, I think Izzy-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"No, no just you and me." he said. I think my heart just missed beat.

"You and I?" I asked again like I wasn't believing what was coming out of my mouth.

"What I just said." he said while nodding his head.

"Yea sure, where?"

"My house, after school. I'll drive?" he asked. I smiled up at him.

"Sounds good." I said enjoying the way his eyes brightened slightly and his smile got even bigger.

"Good, see you later." he said, kissing the top of my head before walking off. I just stood there still.

Did he just?

I must be loosing my mind, or pinch me now, did he just kiss my head?

"So what are you? A booty-call, or his new bed buddy?" someone sneered from behind me.

I turned around sharply and was face with a tall, skinny Asian looking girl.

She had long black hair, and was very pretty, but wore really revealing clothes.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what your talking about." I said, trying to walk around her but she moved in my way and blocked me from leaving.

"Do you really think he could fall in love with you?" she sneered, picking up a piece of my red hair. I slapped her hand away, and glared.

"Jace and I are just friends nothing more." I tried to leave again, but she just got inky way.

"Please, Jace doesn't have friends, he has bed buddies, and booty-calls. He's not capable of having a friend, more or less a girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why should I believe you, you don't even know Jace."

"I've known him much longer then you have I am actually very acquainted with him and his manhood, I've seen things from him that your poor virgin eyes are begging to see. Hell, just before lunch I was giving him oral in the janitor closet. He was begging for me." she sneered getting in my face. I flinched back. That's why he was getting back pats, and fist pumps.

"That's all girls are to him, he will just use you and then once he gets what he wants, he will just throw you away like a tissue."

"Your wrong." I spat angrily pushing her out of my way and storming down the halls.

"Am I? Just read his text messages later tonight and tell me I'm lying tomorrow sweet heart!" she shouted after me. Her words fading as I picked up my pace and started running.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't want to believe a word that skank had said to me, something inside of me just wanted to forget what she said and pretend our little conversation never happened, but the other part of me knows that I can't at her words would just nag at me all night.

"What's going on in your pretty little head Clary?" Jace asked with an amused smirk on his face as he looked over at me while driving. In a slight panic I moved his face away so that he was starring straight.

"Eyes on the road dare devil, I do not want to die today or anytime soon." I tried to say as lightly as I could, I didn't want him knowing that something was bothering me.

"Relax, I'm a natural at driving." he smirked, taking both his hands off the wheel, causing he to shout his name, and grabbing the steering wheel with both my hands, half my body leaning over his lap.

"You idiot!" I screamed, while he just chuckled and grabbed the steering wheel again.

"Whoa Clary, watch where you put your hands." he said mockingly, making look down and realize my hands were extremely close to his … well you know what I mean. So I snapped my hands back and hid them behind my back and looked out the window trying to hide to embarrassing blush that was flooding my cheeks.

I could here him laugh under his breath as he pulled up his drive-way.

"Cocky bastard." I mumbled under my breath.

He put the car in park, and put his arm at the back of my seat and leaned forward so his face was close to mine. He still had on that stupid smirk on his face.

"What about my-" but before I could finish I slapped my hand over his mouth so that he was just mumbling his words into my hand.

"You have a foul mouth." I said while my hand was still on his mouth, he just shrugged his shoulders in reply, then I felt something wet on my hand.

"Ew, Jace! Did you just lick my hand?" I screamed ripping my hand back and wiping his spit of my hand. He just laughed, taking his keys and then heading towards his front door.

"Your disgusting!" I shouted after him, following close behind him as he walked into his house.

"But you love me!" I heard him shout down the hall-way.

I snorted walking into his living room and taking a seat on his couch, turning the T.V on flipping through the channels.

"More like can't stand!" I shouted back from the couch not taking my eyes off the T.V.

"Then what are you doing at my house?" he said sarcastically from wherever he was.

"Pity, maybe!" I shouted back. I heard a laugh behind me which snapped my focus off the T.V and turned around to find Jace leaning against the door frame looking at me with this grin on his face.

"Pity? Admit it you love seeing my beautiful face everyday." he said, which made me just roll my eyes.

"Its more like nauseating seeing your face everyday." he gasped and put his hand over his heart all dramatically.

"Take that back." he said sounding sarcastically offended.

"Never." I said turning around so that I was on my knees facing him on the couch.

He pushed off the wall and moved slowly towards me, making an uneasy feeling go through my stomach. He looked like a predator closing in on his prey as he stalked closer towards me.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to make you." he said running towards the couch. I turned to run but felt his hands grab my waist and spin me around so that I was lying down on my back with him straddling me.

Then next thing I knew, he was tickling me.

"Jace! No, stop!" I laughed, moving in every direction trying to get out from under him.

"Say it, say you love me!" he laughed tickling me even more.

"N-never!" I laughed trying to pry his hands off me with my own but he held them up with one hand as he continued to tickle me with his other.

"You can't get out of it Clary, so you either say you love me, or we can stay like this all day." he said lowering his face closer to mine with a devilish grin on his face.

"I think, I m-might.. P-pee my pants!" I giggled, trying to rip my hands out of his grasp but it was no use.

"Then I suggest you hurry up and admit it then." he said moving his face even closer.

"Jace!" I laughed, he was laughing too but he wasn't going to let up soon.

"Fine, I love you." I laughed, looking away from him.

"I love who?" he teased still tickling me.

"I love Jace, you, God. I said it!" then finally the tickling stopped, but Jace was still perfectly still on top of me.

When I moved my face s back to look at him, I let out a gasp as the softest feeling ever touched my lips for the smallest fraction, and that's when I realized it was Jace's lips that had touched mine.

His face was so close to mine, that if I tilted my chin up the slightest bit, our lips would touch again, but for right now I could taste the mint on his breath on my tongue, his golden eyes starring deeply into mine.

Then very slowly, Jace lowered his face down towards mine, and I felt his lips on mine again, just barely touching.

When suddenly, his phone started ringing, making both of us jump apart and sit across the couch from each other.

He pulled his cell phone out from his back pocket, looking at the screen before scowling and placing it on the table without even answering it. I was tempted to ask who it was, but I was still in shock to what just happened not even thirty seconds ago.

Did Jace's lips really just touch mine? Were we about to kiss or am I dreaming?

"Are you hungry? Cause I'm hungry, I'll be right back I'm going to go make us something to eat." he said in a rush, but was even faster as he darted out of the living room into what I guess the kitchen.

A small beep went off from Jace's cell from the table, which brought my attention to it.

_**One New Voicemail **_the front said. Being a little curious, I opened his phone and noticed that the missed call was from an "Aline"

Being even more curious I opened his voicemail.

"You have one new voice message." it said, I was about to close the phone again before a very sultry and familiar voice started talking.

"Hey Jace, its Aline. Just wondering what you were doing tonight? Me, I'm just home alone with nothing better to do, but was just thinking, why don't we finish what we started today in the janitors closet and I can show you all the things I can really do with my mouth. I'm really lonely tonight, and I've been fantasizing the things you can do with your-" but before she could finish I closed his cell phone and threw it across the room. The tears were already falling down before the phone was shut off, and somehow I just knew that she was telling the truth.

I was an idiot to believe that someone like Jace could actually like me. I'm such an idiot.

"Clary, do you feel like ice cream instead?" I heard Jace shout from his kitchen, but I couldn't respond. I got up from the couch and ran as fast as I could out his door, but he was there. Blocking the front door with ice cream and spoons in his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked placing the ice creams down on the ground, but I took that as my chance to run past him and out the door.

"Clary!" he shouted, grabbing my arm as I made it out his door, I ripped my arm back glaring at him.

"Don't talk to me." I said, before running down his street and towards the way my house was. The only words in my head were, _You're an idiot._

**Jace**

Clary just ran out here like someone just killed her dog, and that someone was me. I was completely confused, considering just minutes ago we were laughing and having a good time. Maybe it was the almost kiss? Was she upset that I was going to kiss her? Did she not want me too.

Walking into my living room and noticed my phone was across the room which was odd. Opening it, I had a voice message.

Opening it, I immediately knew why Clary just ran from here.

"Hey Jace, its Aline-" I stopped it right then knowing right away that I just made the second biggest mistake of my life.

I was a screw up, everything I ever did or touched was always ruined.

I was getting these weird feelings around Clary, I was getting jealous, and feeling somewhat possessive, I hated it when she was around other guys. So I ran to the nearest girl, which happened to be Aline.

Jesus, I'm such an ass.

And are almost kiss, I knew that I was falling for her and that maybe she was falling for me.

I guess this just proves of number one, that yes she was, and number two, I just screwed up big time.


	9. Chapter 9

i'm sorry to say that this is not a chapter, but an update. sigh* sad face.

my lap top charger has someone broken, and i cant charge my computer, so ive been on my brothers.  
the thing is though is that my broter doesnt allow me to use his computer for a long period of time, and only to really just check my facebook.

im writing this cause hes not home right now, and i get home before him.

since school started ill try to write when i get home, but i usually do homework, and naps cause high school is a pain and im always tired.

but i love you guys so much ill will do everything i can possibly can and write, i might even write during school, hehehe *evil face*

anyways, so sorry about the wait, but hopefully i can buy a new charger if possible and post as many chapters as fanfiction will let me... and thats alot, lol.

again sorry, and thank you all so much for following my stories, it means so much.

love you all, xoxoxox


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY A CHAPTER!**

**I know you all probably want to strangle me for not updateing, and i dont blame you. I had a little writers block, and my computer hasnt been working and ive been on my brothers, and so i decided to use it to write but he hasnt been letting me... and he kept deleting them. Little brothers are such pain in the $$. Arent they...**

**but anyways i have written a short chapter, and i apologize that it is short, and probably not the best chapter ive ever done but it is a chapter! /**

**so please enjoy and review me back on your thoughts, maybe a review about how little brothers are a pain or somethingk, just something that will make me smile cause i really need it.**

**love you all, and thank you so much for sticking with this story even though it is poorly updated. you are all amazing!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

I am probaly the most stupid and heartless person in the world. When someone tells you to never talk to them ever again, you should probably never talk to them again because they mean it. But when the person who says that is Clary, and you are me, its kind of hard to let it go. So, I did the most idiotic thing a guy could ever do the next day at school...

I pretended like the day before never happend.

I saw her sitting at the table where I first met her. She seemed to be starring out into space and chewed an apple in her hand without glancing away from wherever she was looking at. I took a seat beside her, but she didn't bother looking at me.  
"Morning." I said softly, watching as her eyes flickered towards me, and then to the table. She didn't resoond back.

"Looks like its going to be a nice day." I said, mentally begging her to say anything. But all she did was nod her head and stare at the table her apple laid in her hand that rested on the table.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked, nudging her shoulder, but she flinched away before my shoulder could make contact with hers.  
"Whats the matter with you?" I asked slightly hurt that she wasn't talking to me.  
"Its like we're back at square one when we first met and you hardly saud anything to me on your first day." I said making sure the hurt was heard as I spoke, she just looked at me with expressionless eyes and just shrugged her shoulders before taking a bite of her apple.

"I want to know why you ran out of my house crying yelling at me to never talk to you again." I said straight forward and getting to the point. This time I got a glare. She stood up straight and turn to walk away from me but I grabbed her hand before she could walk. She turned around and ripped her hand from my grasp.

"Why are you being like this Clary!" I yelled at her angrily, catching a few people who were walking by attentions. People were starting to look at us but all I was focused on was the old Clary.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you mad at me or something?" I asked getting up from my spot and walking infront of her. She was looking up at me as I towered over her.

Another shrug.

"Tell me what I did and i'll fix it." I pleaded, I probably sounded like a total whiny bitch, but I wanted to fix this.

Her eyebrows rose and she shrugged her shoulders.

"God, why are you so fucking stubborn! You have no reason to be upset or mad towards me, I did nothing wrong!" Probably shouldn't have said that.

She glared at me and took a step back, "No, because your so perfect. Right Jace?" she said angrily before walking away. I ran and caught her wrist again, then next thing I knew I felt a sting on my left cheek.

"Don't touch me." she said threateningly, and surprising scary.

"Please Clar-" I tried saying, taking steps towards her but she just held her hands up to stop me and spoke harshly back.

"And don't talk to me. Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't look at him, and don't even think about, because I am done with you Jace."

"I don't even know what I did to make you so mad at me!" I shouted getting frustrated now. Okay, so I knew why she was mad, she had feelings for me, and I had feelings for her. But I fooled around with another girl, which probably wasn't a very good idea.

I lov-.. no, I don't do love. Love was over-rated for me. The word was meaningless, too love is to destroy, love was pointless if all it did was destroy. But with Clary, I felt things that i've never felt before. She made me feel like everything was a dream whenever I was with her. I would do anything for her if she asked me too. But was that love? But she loved me. And I... I loved her too. So yes, I know why she was mad at me. Fuck I would be mad at me too, and probably hit myself a good few times just to get my anger out.

She looked at me with this blank look, and then turned around and walked away. And I let her.

_I'm sorry_, was what was running through my mind chancing after her as she walked into the school without a second glance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Really short, I know, but I promise to make the next one bigger.**

* * *

Do you have a friend who makes every little thing, bigger than it really is? Or she acts over dramatic about everything?

Yea, me too. Her names Isabelle and she's being a pain in the ass right now.

"I can't believe that boy! Wait until I tell Alec and Magnus oh buddy, that boy won't know what hit him." Isabelle said angrily, pacing back and forth.

"Izzy-" I tried saying, but she completely ignored me.

"That's a little extreme don't you think Iz-"I tried speaking again but she cut me off by pointing a finger at me, giving me a cold glare.

"No, what would be extreme is tying him up and letting Magnus give him a make-over." She 'said over dramatically, causing me to just roll my eyes.

"Wait a second." She paused looking at me with wide eyes.

"You two almost kissed!" she screamed, next thing I knew she jumped on me and started yelling more things into my face.

"How did it happen? Why didn't you kiss? Would you of kissed him?" she started spitting up questions.

"Izzy-"I tried saying again but she glared at me.

"Don't Izzy me . You were the one who almost kissed that man whore."

"Honestly Izz, I'm over it." I said pushing her away getting up from the bed and walking toward my closet.

"I'm over him." I said, trying to hide the hurt that was seeping through my voice. I heard her scoff behind me.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, I know your still hurting Clary. I mean, you were falling in love with him." She said. I turned my head towards her shocked.

"I wasn't in love with him, sure attracted and maybe a little crush but love? Love is over-rated, after everything with Sebastian I promised to never fall in love again, all guys are the same, they only want you for your body and that's it, I mean –" I started saying.

"Oh shut up Clary, you were… are in love with him, and you're in pain. Stop being so stubborn and just let it out. No one else is here except for me." She said softly, and then something in me just snapped.

"I don't-"I tried saying again.

"Clary." That one word sent me over the edge and next thing I knew I was sobbing into Izzy's shoulder.

"I know sweetie." She soothed.

"I know."

"I should have known." I sobbed.

"After Sebastian, I have been putting up walls, promising myself to never let a guy in again. They're all the same, but something changed my mind when I started spending time with Jace. He made me laugh, and feel like I could just let go and be me and he would never judge me. I could open up to him, I just. You can't stop yourself from falling in love you know? It's practically impossible. "I sobbed harder.

"I know." Was all she said, and we just sat there for hours with me just sobbing and her being there for me.

Even though she can be difficult and over-dramatic and a little spoiled, she's one of the best friends I've ever had, and I'm so glad that she's in my life.

* * *

**Spoiler : Jealous Jace, an even more upset and confused Clary.**


	12. Chapter 12

Days had passed and I hadn't really seen Clary that much at school. I knew she went because Izzy always ditched me now to go have lunch with the girl, so the only explanation of why I didn't see the firey red head anymore was because she was avoiding me.

Some days I got lucky and got a glimpse of her unmistakenable red hair in the halls, maybe even get a small peek of her face. But then she'd be gone in a flash.

I know what everyones thinking, because its exactly what I'm thinking.

_"Jace your an idiot for hurting her."_

_"I can't believe you did that to Clary."_

I even got Izzy's world famous glare that said "_You messed up big time."_

I know okay. I'm the bggest idiot out there. But it doesn't stop me from wanting Clary.

For the first time in a long time, Clary has managed to make me feel something more then just cockiness and confidence. I mean, I still am. But not as much as I was before I met her.

Man, I miss my best friend.

"Jace?"

I glanced a little to my right and noticed Alec starring at me with a weird expression.

"What?" I answered. He just kept starring.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, trying to swipe whatever it was that I thought was on my face. Alec still said nothing.

"Alec?" I snapped.

"Sorry, you were just starring off into space. It was weird." he replied grabbing his bag and turning around and walking down the hall.

_Well that was weird..._

"Jace!" a feminie voice shouted, and then before I knew it a hand shot out and my left cheek started to sting.

"Jesus christ Izzy, whats your problem?"

"You are my problem Jace." she said fuming, crossing her arms all angrily.

"You shouldn't frown like that Izzy, your gonna give yourself wrinkles." I tried to joke to lighten the mood, I even reached over and ran a finger tauntingly over her forehead, but she just slapped my hand away and slapped my face again.

"Jesus women! Stop hitting me!" I shouted grabbing my cheek again.

"You are the biggest idiot I know." she said angrily.

"Yea, well tell me something I don't know." I said, looking down at the ground now realizing why she was here.

"You knew how much Clary's past hurt her. You knew, and yet you played her and used her."

"I didn't use her Iz-" I tried saying but she cut me off.

"Oh really? So the slut of the school didn't give you a quick blowie in the janitor's closet then and proceeded to call you for round two while you were trying to get into Clary's pants?" she said now tapping her foot impatiently.

"I wasn't trying to get into Clary's-" I tried to say but she cut me off again.

"Save it man-whore, I've lived with you my whole life. I'm pretty sure I know what your intentions were with Clary."

"Oh i'm sure you do Izzy." I said rolling my eyes, and grabbing my bag. Not at all interested in continueing this conversation.

"So you don't deny the janitor's closet?" she contiuned.

"I don't." I admitted guiltily.

"I knew it!" she shouted and slapped me across the face.

"Do you enjoy slapping me all the time?" I asked annoyed. Its not like her slaps hurt alot, they just stung a little. I've deffinitely had worse then Izzy's little hissy slaps.

"Yea, I like it alot." she replied with another slap.

"Bitch." I said before turning to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me Jace, I'm not done talking to you!" she said following.

"Don't you mean your not done slapping me?" I said sarcastically, turning around to face my sister.

"Fix things with Clary, Jace. And dump the school slut, Clary is so much better."

"She won't let me anywhere near her. Everytime I walk towards her she turns around and walks in the other directions. She doesn't want anything to do with me." I said, my voice getting a little upset.

"Make her Jace, she's a stubborn little thing, you just need to push her a little." Izzy said, being a little more sympathetic towards me.

"I don't Iz-"

"No Jace. No more excuses, you both are to stubborn for your own good! I'm tired of seeing my best friend cry and watch my brother mope around because of his own stupidity. She care about you Jace."

I snorted at the last part, and Iz just slapped my arm.

"Stop being so immature." she said annoyed.

"Says the girl who can't have a normal conversation with anyone without slapping them."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I have to get to class. I'll see you after school." she said before turning around and walking to what I guessed was her class.

Turning around I stopped dead in my tracks.

In a split second I caught Clary's firey hair run wild as she dashed across the hall into a classroom.

I was going to do it, I decided.

I was going to talk to Clary and beg for her forgiveness. No more avoiding each other, and no more yelling.

But now I just had to think of what to say to her...


End file.
